Covet
by SimplyShawna
Summary: Bella works at the Washington Post and Edward owns a small Diner. A spark between the two isn't the only thing bringing them together. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Greek Gods

**A/N: First time writing this type of stuff. Give me some credit for going with my cut. Stephenie Meyer owns ALL characters and places. This is for briL740 and IrishTwiFicster. Their stories make my day and inspire me. Oh yeah, this is for 18+ people. I'm warning you, it could get...nevemind. Just don't read it if your under 18. Enjoy and Review?**

* * *

**_BellaPOV_**

I rushed out of bed as my alarm clock-for the umpthteen time-told me to get up. I knew I had things to do today, but I didn't want to. I wanted to lie in bed and relax, but fuck _no_ was that going to happen.

I rushed through my shower, lathering myself quickly and rinsing my body. _I wouldn't have time to release myself this morning. _I blame my alarm.

I jumped out of the shower, rummaged through my thick closet, _Why the fuck do I have many clothes? _I grabbed a tight blue velvet dress and quickly slipped it on. For some damn reason my hips took forever to get the dress on, I almost ripped the dress off and settle for jeans, but the office wouldn't let me; and I was professional.

I worked for the Washington Post newspaper as the Editor and Chief. And it was mandatory to wear "proper" clothes to the office. _I'm the Editor and Chief for god sake!_ I should be allowed to wear anything I want, but no.

I was jetlagged and I needed coffee desperately. After I got my dress and pantyhose on, I went down my stairs and almost hit the wall of the left to enter my kitchen. As soon as I stepped foot in the kitchen, I remembered I was too out of it last night to remember to make coffee. I cursed myself under my breath.

I grabbed my 3 inch heels, keys and jerked my jacket off the hook and slipped through the door. I locked it quickly and sprinted to my car. I felt like I had already run a marathon this morning by the time I sat down in my red Aston Martin.

I huffed a sigh as I turned the key over. It started immediately and scared me half to death. I tossed my jacket in the other seat and started to drive away. _Son of a fucking bitch!_ I turned the car around down the street and revved the engine back to my driveway.

I left the car running as I jumped out of it and dashed for my house. I found my spare key and opened the door. I threw the key back in the small bush next to the door. _Stupid hiding spot, but it was easy to remember on drunken nights_.

I kept the door open, but locked the inside so I could just close it went I left. I went straight to the kitchen and grabbed my brief case. I was almost panting as I sat back in my car.

Backing out of the driveway and half way to work I glanced at my dash to check the time. 6: 37 am it read. I was sitting at a stop light, glaring at my dash. I couldn't believe that I rushed the **whole **morning and I was supposed to be just getting up. I was honestly pissed because I hadn't even heard my alarm go off. I didn't _even_ set it last night.

I was so angry that I was close to tears, damn my tear ducks. They were automatically wired to my emotions. Even when I was little, and I would go see Charlie I would be so mad or sad that I'd be crying at I got off the plane, but I passed them as tears of joy.

I drove a little while and saw the park; _I could go sit for…no_. I still needed that coffee if I was going to make it through the morning at work. Starbucks wasn't open because of a stupid idiot who drove through the front door. _Morons_. I laughed in my silent car at the thought of him or her being either so thirsty or tired at the wheel going through Starbucks.

There was a cute little diner open that had a breakfast special going on, I swerved over in the lane going left and drove into the parking lot.

I glanced at the other cars in the parking lot, there were six. This place must not get much service with McDonalds and Starbucks next door. _Poor diner_. It was so cute. It had red and white stripes on the top of the roof, red sides and stairs to the front door. It was just so cute, I wondered if I could buy it just for fun. I smiled to myself as I got out of my car.

I pushed open the door and wind made my hair blow from my face. I blushed as I noticed all eyes on me. I smiled weakly from the edge of my mouth and quickly went to sit down in a small corner booth.

I hid my face behind a menu. I wasn't used to people thinking I was pretty, only Jacob back in college and he considered me _"No way in hell, Bells that you're pretty, you're absolutely fucking gorgeous."_

I smiled at Jacob's words. I missed him, but things got awkward after…I shook the memories away and actually looked at my menu.

I slowly dropped the menu to the table as I looked over it and saw God. Okay, he wasn't God, but he _was _a god. He looked like the Greek God _Eros_, and the Greek God _Aether_.

I felt my legs go weak, and a wetness between them as I looked him over. He had a tight, gray muscle shirt on and white baggy pants right on his hip.

His tousled bronze hair was amazing; I wanted to run my fingers through it and through it again. I wanted to grip handfuls of it. My eyes had closed as I thought about him naked. His body, oh god. And his eyes were like…emeralds dancing in the rain. They were so green that I felt my pantyhose almost ruined.

I bit my lip, eyes still closed and then I heard someone clear their throat. I gasped at looked up to see the Greek God. My eyes bulged and my cheeks flushed. _Did he know that I was thinking of him? Oh, god. Say something Bella!_

"What can I get you, Ma'am?" his voice was so…smooth that my legs trembled.

I recovered myself as I looked at him, "What do you recommend?" I tried to make my voice sexy, but it failed. I knew it had when I saw him smile a little bit.

"Well, we've got a really good omelet with ham and cheese. And it comes with toast and jelly." He smiled. His smiled made me weak in the knees and took my breath away. _Who the hell was this man? _

"What do _you _recommend?" I hinted and bit my lip again.

"The…uh...the…uhm," he shook his head finding the words. "The omelet is really…uhm, really good." He was nodding to himself.

"Then, I'll have that." I whispered seductively, and then smiled when he looked back at me from scratching the order down.

He walked away slowly and smiled as we walked into the kitchen.

I didn't care about the omelet, _I have to have him._

_**EdwardPOV**_

We were completely empty this morning and it was almost 6:45. I was in the back making sure Mike and Eric were on task. Mike, the chef was whipping together some omelets and Eric was the cashier in the front.

After a couple minutes, more people started to show. I took their orders and gave them to Mike. At exactly 6:48, a Goddess appeared in front of me. She was not only _Aphrodite_, but she was _Eos_, _Rhea_, and_ Theia._

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. When she pushed through the front main door, the wind made her hair fly to the back of her head, instantly at that sight, my cock hardened. I thanked God that I picked out loose pants today.

When she blushed, I almost right then and there exploded into my pants. She hid her eyes and went to sit down. I felt like just seeing her that I was panting.

I watched her from the kitchen, _god she's beautiful._ She hid behind a menu and it frustrated me, I wanted to see her face. No, I _needed _to see her face again.

I grabbed a notepad and pen and walked swiftly to her table. I was glancing around trying to make it look like I wasn't just staring at her. It wasn't until I actually got to her table that I realized she had her eyes closed and her bottom lips pierced between her teeth.

Watching her graze the skin of her lip made my pants uncomfortable. I needed to adjust myself but I was too close to her.

I quietly cleared my throat and her eyes snapped open. She immediately hid her chocolate brown eyes which made me want to see into them.

When she noticed me standing next to her, she flushed a beautiful pink and my cock throbbed in protest. I smiled at her, "What can I get you Ma'am?"

She thought for a moment. Then looking at me she said, "What do you recommend?"

I smiled when I heard the lust in her voice. _She _was trying to seduce _me. _It worked, like a charm.

I answered her quickly, "Well, we've got a really good omelet with ham and cheese. And it comes with toast and jelly." I smiled when I thought of her eating toast and jelly. I don't know what came over me, but when she spoke, my heart stopped and restarted.

"What do _you _recommend?" she said in a lustier, seductive voice. I could hear the emphasis when she said _you_.

I was dumbfounded, literally. And when she spoke like that, my inner pervert came _right_ out. "The…uh...the…uhm," I shook my head stupidly. "The omelet is really…uhm, really good." Trying to make the sentence come out correctly I nodded to myself.

_Who the hell was this girl? _I couldn't believe my ears as she spoke again.

"Then, I'll have that." And just the way she said _have _made my cock jump.

Scratching her order down quickly and in horrible writing-which was not usually mine-then I looked back at her.

I walked back the kitchen slowly and glanced at the beautiful girl once more. She was staring so I smiled.

_I have to have her._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. There's lots more. hehe. (: Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Release Me

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters, just playing with them. Things will get hot soon.**

**Playlist:**

_Kiss Me-The Cranberries_

_Release Me-Agnes_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

When I saw him bringing my plate of food, I recovered myself and sat up straight. I couldn't believe I was trying to seduce him, it wasn't me at all. Who was this girl? I was no longer Bella around him.

He sat my omelet in front of me and placed the toast and jelly on a separate plate beside it.

He wiped his hands off, nervously on his apron. "Can I get you anything else?"

There went my pantyhose again. I nodded like an idiot. "Can I-can I get a cup of coffee?" He nodded and went to the kitchen.

He was back in no time with a coffee cup filled with dark liquid. "Thank you" I said in a small voice.

I decided to go with my gut. Without thinking, I reached out for him as he started to walk away.

I grabbed him forearm as he was turning and I felt a spark. My hand was tingling, but I didn't show it. He turned quickly, looking at me with those deep sea green eyes. I so desperately wanted to get lost in them. _Not that I wasn't already._

I had to speak quickly or I would figuratively die. "Wait," I was still shocked at the touched but I needed to know his name. "What-what's your name."

He turned back to me, slowly and got down to my eye level. He stared at me, right into my eyes. Just as I wanted, I was lost in his eyes.

"Edward." He whispered quietly. "My name is Edward." I felt his breath across my face, my legs were already numb.

I was intoxicated by his very presence. "My-my name…" _oh my fucking god, I forgot my own name! _He had the very power to do this.

He smiled slightly at my inconvenience. "Bella." I recovered in a whisper.

He moved his face closer to mine and just at that moment, I heard in the background of the diner-which was still full of people but I didn't care anymore, I wasn't Bella-I heard "Kiss Me" by The Cranberries playing overhead.

Edward leaned his face gradually closer to mine and out lips met as soon as Dolores O'Riordan said kiss me.

Our lips only met for a few seconds, but oh how great those seconds were. His lips were firm but soft and they were divine. I was disappointed when he pulled back. As a reaction to not getting my way, my bottom lip jutted out into a pout. And he laughed at me. _He laughed at me!_

I couldn't believe anything anymore. Life was unreal now that I met Edward. "Bella," _oh god how he said my name_ "I think we should get to know each other…more."

I sighed and nodded silently. "I'm Edward…Edward Cullen. I own this diner." He sat down across from me slowly while speaking. I smiled when said his own name.

"It's a very nice, cute petite diner. I love it." I smiled looking into his eyes. He looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "Oh, I'm Bella Swan. I work at the Washington Post as the Editor and Chief." I laughed at the thought of Charlie when I said chief, I missed him. I mean, I know I'm 28 and I've been out forever now, but I missed his horrible attempts to cook. I laughed silently again.

Edward laughed too. His laugh was music to my ears. And apparently my pants too.

"Really? That's awesome. My dad, Carlisle works at the hospital in Forks and he had bought this place back when he was young and he gave it to me on my 25th birthday." He smiled.

"Wait, your dad is Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yeah…why?" he said slowly.

"Nothing, I mean, my dad is Charlie, and he works at the police station in Forks too." I laughed making the mood lighter.

He thought for a second and laughed with me. "Small world. Actually, I think I may have gotten into trouble back in the day and I think it was your dad who arrested me." He laughed again.

I played with him, "Oh, so _you're _the one he had trouble with a lot." I giggled as his face fell slightly. He smiled and my heart skipped a beat.

My eyes scanned the room and fell upon the 50s clock on the walk. "Oh, shit" I said under my breath. I quickly grabbed my purse and flitted through it looking for a twenty and ten.

Edward was startled when I jumped from the booth and put my coat on. I gave him the most apologetic look I could ever conjugate, "I am _so _immensely sorry. I have to be at work in five minutes."

He held his hands up and waved me away politely. "No, no. You go, that's okay. It was-was nice meeting you." I could see all hope lost in his eyes when I started walking away. He had turned around in the booth and his shoulders sunk. My heart pulsed at his sadness. I rummaged through my purse quickly and found a sharpie. _No fucking idea why I had a sharpie, but it worked._

I walked swiftly back over to Edward's still body at the booth and grabbed a napkin. I wrote my name and number in the best fast paced good handwriting I could, kiss it with my lipstick and set the napkin in front of him. He looked at me and I blew a kiss at him and walked out the door smiling.

_**EPOV**_

She had gotten up so fast that I knew I had said something wrong. _Stupid, Edward, stupid! _I mentally kicked myself for that one.

She apologized and I let her go._ I let her go._ Another mental kick.

My shoulders huffed over as I heard he heals clicking away on the tile. My cock had gone limp as well. _Stupid inner pervert._ I didn't just to fuck her, I wanted to _love _her. All day and all night long. I wanted to know her too. She was beautiful and I wanted to know her. I needed to know her.

I closed my eyes and basked in my shame. I was probably never going to see her again.

When I opened my eyes, there was a napkin in front of me with her name and phone number on it. My eyes searched for hers. I found them at the door. She looked at me and my cocked jumped again.

She kissed her hand and blew me a kiss then walked out the door.

I watched her walk out to her car; _damn she had a tight ass._ My situation was getting uncomfortable.

I almost ran to the kitchen and told Eric to watch things for the day. He agreed quickly. I made sure Jessica was informed to look over as well.

I went out the back door and walked to my car. Silver and sleek, my 2005 Mercedes SLR McLaren always was fast paced and that's what I need right now.

I hopped in and turned the key. Revving the engine and backing out of my reserved parking space.

Speeding the whole way down town to my house was the only to get there. As I sped, I thought of when I used to drag race in my mischievous teen years and Chief Charlie Swan always caught me. I laughed at the one night he made me spend a night in jail.

I never knew Chief Swan had a daughter, but I was thank he did. I thought about Bella as I got closer to home.

I parked my car in the garage and got out quickly. I sprinted into the house with a joyful smile on my face. This girl did too many things to me that I didn't think were ever possible. And I couldn't believe I'd only known her for a half hour.

I went straight to my kitchen; I was hungry a little bit. I ate some grapes, tossing them up in the air and catching them in my mouth.

I thought about when Bella touched me, there was a spark and it made my whole body shiver and tingle. I'd never felt that before in the past.

_This is crazy; slow you're roll buddy boy._ My inner pervert and voice was right. I don't even know this girl, but she was totally and completely gorgeous.

My dick throbbed and I knew I needed to take care of it.

I went upstairs and started the shower. Before undressing myself, I check the water, it was nice and warm. I went and turned on the radio and turned it up, blaring it. I was completely naked, I looked in the mirror. My cock was at attention and I couldn't help was stroke it.

It felt so good. I hurriedly stepped into the shower. The water trickled down my body as I kept stroking. I could tell I was close but I took it slow, enjoying it.

I thought of Bella and when she first walked in this morning. Her long mahogany hair, chocolate brown eyes and long legs. I was stroking harder and faster now, playing with the tip. _Oh, fucking god! _The radio was playing a chick song, but I laughed at what it was. "Release Me" by Agnes was playing loudly.

I grunted as I finally came. And I heard myself say Bella's name.

Lathered my body and washed my hair quickly, rinsed and got out.

I dried myself off and thought about Bella again; of course I was instantly hard as a rock. This might be a problem, especially if I see her again.

_**BPOV**_

_Holy fucking hell!_ I drove straight to the office.

No matter what I thought of, my thoughts carried me back to Edward and his eyes.

I was distracted as I walked through the desks of tempts and secretaries. I heard someone called my name and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Miss Swan?" it was Angela, my secretary. I turned to her. She was the shyest, sweetest girl ever, and we've been friends since high school.

"Yes, Angela?"

"Uhm, here are your papers to edit and review for the love section," she handed me a folder. "And these are you messages."

"Thank you, Ang. Who called?" It was too early, but I got my hopes up.

"Uhm, your dad, and Phil." It wasn't a good sign that _Phil _was calling and not my mother.

"Okay, thank you." I smiled and walked into my office.

_Oh, shit._ I immediately called my mother, or Phil, whom ever would answer the phone. Worrying about my mother was a habit, which started when she sent me out here to Forks. I hated her for that, but she was my mother and I loved her to death.

I sighed in frustration at the ringing line through the phone. _Just pick up already!_

"Hello?" a voice from the other line.

"Mom? Phil?"

"Bella? Oh, my god! Bella!" it was my mother, of course.

"Yes mom, now what the hell is Phil calling me?"

She sounded guilty. I could always tell. She could read me and I could read her, no matter if it was through a phone.

"Uhm…"

"Mom!" I scolded her.

"I missed you and you ignore my phone calls. So I asked Phil to call and scare you." She ranted on.

"Mom, I do not ignore you calls. I'm busy here, and I barely have anytime to call. I'm sorry though."

"I know. I'm sorry too." She was such a child. "So, when are you coming to Florida?"

I sighed, she always did this. "Mom, I told you I'm busy."

"Oh, come on Bella! No one is _that _busy!" she whined. I went silent and so did she, but not for long. "So…"

"What Mom, I know you're dying to ask something, just ask me."

"I was just wondering…did you meet a boy yet?"

_Here we go again._ "Come on, Mom. I see boys every day."

"Yeah, but are any of them special?" she hinted. I didn't want to have the sex talk again, over the phone and especially since I'm 28 fucking years old.

"Mom, please." I begged her.

"Okay okay," I could see her hands up in defense. "Sorry. I love you, Isabella!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Love you too, Mom. I've got to go. I'll talk to you when I can, alright?"

"Okay." I could hear the sadness in her voice. "Phil says hi and bye. Oh and sorry too." She laughed a little bit.

"Bye, Mom." "By, hon." And the line went silent.

I loved my Mom, but sometimes she was just crazy invasive.

Reaching over to my radio, I turned it to my favorite station and turned it up a little bit too loud. Everyone knew not to disturb me when my music was playing, that's how I worked.

I lifted up the end of my dress and removed my pantyhose, those were ruined. I opened my brief case and tossed them in there and sat in my chair.

I thought more of Edward Cullen, the Greek God from a half hour ago. He made me so wet, I explored my body.

I roamed my hand over my breasts and gave them a squeeze then went down to business.

I rubbed my clit, circled and circled as the images of Edward from this morning came in front of my head.

His muscled body, his ripped abs from underneath his shirt, his butt which was amazing, and his emerald sea green eyes which held me captive forever.

I was already near climax when "Release Me" by Agnes came on the radio. This was one of my favorite songs. I rubbed more and more, moaning quietly to myself.

Just as I came, I moaned Edward's name and Agnes said "Release my body", I laughed. Also as I came, my door opened, it was Angela.

"Angela!" I screamed, "Get out!"

My face turned tomato red, I'm sure, as her eyes bugled and turned around out the door.

_Fucking A! _I mentally kicked myself; I knew I should've locked my door anyways.

I pulled my thong back up and my dress down. _Fuck, how was I going to face Angela? _This was serious 'fuck my life' moment.

I bit my lip, turned off the radio and walked out of my office. Angela wasn't hard to find, she was still standing next to the door, scared shitless.

"Angela, can I see you in my office, please?" I asked so nicely. She whimpered but nodded.

I sat in my chair, and asked Angela to sit in the chairs across my desk. They're usually for clients or just meetings in my office. I could tell Angela thought she was going to get fired.

"Ang, it's okay." I reached my hand out to her, but we were too far it was just an attempt. She was holding folders tight in her chest. I could see her knuckles going white over her skin.

"Angela, I swear to God that it is okay. Will you look at me, please?"

Her head slowly rose and her eyes looked at me. I opened my mouth, but saw her's open and let her talk, which was a mistake because she wouldn't stop apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-" she tried, I raised my hand in protest. I shook my head, "No. It's okay. I don't care. We're best friends, but you're new here. When my music is playing, and loud, no one really bothers me because I'm concentrating and working." I sighed, "But this time I wasn't."

_Talk about an awkward silence. _I'm sure Angela was thinking the same damn thing.

"Am-am I fired?" she said in a small, terrified voice.

"God, no!" she jumped back. "Sorry. No, Ang, I told you. You're my best friend, I don't care." I laughed.

Angela left after a few minutes of settling everything. _Poor girl, probably scarred her for life,_ then I laughed at myself.

I started to go through the folders Ang had already given me, but then my phone rang.

"Ms. Swan?"

I pressed down the button, "Yes, Ang?" I hope she wasn't calling to come in the room.

"You have a caller on line one."

Who'd be calling me now? I hope it wasn't Phil or Mom again. Maybe Charlie, hmm I don't know. "Who is it, Ang?"

"They didn't say a name, but they said it's very important and something about an omelet?" she questioned as I guessed she read a paper.

"An omelet?" then it hit me. "Okay, Ang. I'll take it, thank you."

She hung up without an answer.

I pushed line one. "Hello, this is Bella Swan."

* * *

**A/N: Is is hitting you yet? It's very sketchy, ahaha. jk. More on the way soon. I'm a teenager, I have a life. Haha. REVIEW PLEASE. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: It's a Date

**A/N: I would have posted earlier in the week, but I had finals and everything was crazy because my Papa is really sick. I am so sorry that this is extremely long. I hadn't planned it to be, but I just didn't know where to end it. Stephenie Meyer owns all characters and places. I like to play. Also, this is a strict MATURE 'book' so only 18+ please. Thanks. REVIEW and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I was going nuts. I couldn't think straight. I knew that it was too early. That everything was a dream. None of this could be true, could it?

I shook my head no as I picked up the line.

"Hello, this is Bella Swan."

Silence filled my ears. But I could hear faint breathing on the other side.

"Hello? Is…is anyone there?" I was almost panicking.

Finally a voice appeared, frightening me.

"Uhm, Bella?" the voice was like magic, especially for the things it did to my body.

"Yes, this is Bella. May I ask who this is?" I was almost certain I knew who it was, but it could be anyone's voice, I silently convinced myself.

I heard him chuckled lightly through the phone. "It's…its Edward. Edward Cullen." My heart shot up my throat.

I had to grip my chest to make my heart slow down. Why was he calling me so early? I glanced at my computer's clock. Had it only been a couple hours? _Wow._

I laughed quickly, "Yes, of course. What can I _do_ for you, Mr. Cullen?" I smiled.

I was never a good seductionist, but apparently I could seduce _him._ That amazed me most. I heard him stutter a tad.

"Heh…I was just wondering, since you didn't eat your omelet this morning if we could have lunch or dinner together. I know it's kind of early but-" I stumbled over the words to answer him. "No, no. I mean," I sighed. "I'd love to do dinner…with you."

I could tell he wasn't expecting my answer, but he laughed and said "Wow. That's great! Uhm, tonight? Would you like to eat at my place? I'll have a great dinner prepared."

I giggled at the thought of me, and him, and his _place._ I was already wet thinking of tonight.

"Y-yes. That-that'd be great." Instantly, I was extremely nervous. I hadn't been nervous since high school.

He decided to pick me up from work at 7. During lunch I drove home quickly to grab some _essentials _so that I could clean up at the office and be ready for him.

_**EPOV**_

Why was I doing this? She probably won't say yes. I'm such a fucking idiot. Just hang up the phone and be done with it. The phone rang for Bella's office and her secretary, Angela answered immediately.

"Editor and Chief, Ms. Swan's office, this is Angela. How can I help you?" she almost sounded bored, but I could hear the softness and shyness in her voice.

I waited a moment to speak; I had to clarify with myself that I could go through with this. I couldn't believe how teenage I was acting. I haven't been this way since high school.

"Yes. I'd like to speak with Bella. It's very important and…it's about omelets." I laughed when I heard Angela go from "Yes yes, huh?" she was writing down what I was saying in case Bella wasn't in.

"Well, okay." She said. "I'll page Ms. Swan, please hold."

She didn't wait for my answer, I heard her click over.

While waiting, I ran my hand through my roughly tousled hair. My ex's all loved it because it had that "just fucked" sense to it. I laughed.

It was approximately two minutes later that Angela had said she's picking up and my heart dropped, but my cock stood attention. _This is no time for games!_ I thought towards my pants.

I sighed as I heard the other line answering.

"Hello, this is Bella Swan." Her voice was so lustrous and so inviting.

I opened my mouth and nothing came out. Even through the phone she made me speechless.

"Hello? Is…is anyone there?" I could hear the panic in her voice, I wanted to sooth her.

"Uhm, Bella?" the way her name rolled off my tongue made me shiver. It was like I could sense her through the phone. I could almost feel her next to me. I wanted, nay _needed _to have her in my arms.

"Yes, this is Bella. May I ask who this is?" her uncertainty made me chuckle and kind of sad. But she wasn't used to my voice…yet.

"It's…its Edward. Edward Cullen." I said slowly. I wasn't sure if she'd already forgotten me, I'd hope not.

I could hear the thickness of seduction in her voice when she said, "Yes, of course. What can I do for_ you,_ Mr. Cullen?"Just as well as this morning, when she said _you_ like she did, I had to adjust myself below.

The things she could do to me, and we barely knew each other. That brought myself to attention, I was here-asking her out-for that very reason. I needed to know her.

My heart was lodged in my throat. "Heh…I was just wondering, since you didn't eat your omelet this morning if we could have lunch or dinner together. I know it's kind of early but-"

She interrupted me and said, "No, no. I mean," she sighed through the phone. "I'd love to do dinner…with you."

_She wants to have dinner with me? Me, Edward Cullen?_ I must have been the luckiest man in the world.

I couldn't believe she'd just said yes to me. "Wow. That's great!" I thought for a moment. "Uhm, tonight? Would you like to eat at my place? I'll have a great dinner prepared."

I wasn't sure what I had in the kitchen, maybe I'll go shopping. Ugh, guess I'll need help, I'm a sucky shopper.

"Y-yes. That-that'd be great." She said in a small voice.

I smiled through the phone, extremely elated. I told her I'd pick her up from work around 7 and then we'd come to my house.

I hung up the phone with Bella, regretting it. I needed to hear her voice again.

I sighed as I pushed my speed dial.

A voice chirped from the ear piece. "Edward?"

_**BPOV**_

_What in God's creation was I going to wear?_ I thought as I stood in front of my closet. I still have an hour of lunch until was absolutely _needed _there.

I settled on a short, strapless, sleek and shiny black dress that only went to the top of my thighs. It made me feel sexy and I needed sexy if I was going to get through the night. I smiled as I thought of what would happen at Edwards.

Thinking of his place, I cocked my head to the side, _where did he even live. _Guess I'll find out tonight. I smiled again.

I walked to my dresser drawers and opened the top. It held my bras, socks and undies. I pulled out my matching black strapless bra and thong then put it in a bag.

It felt wrong to think I was going to get anywhere tonight, but there was always hope in the back of my head.

I went into my huge bathroom and opened my cabinets.

_It's got to be in here, somewhere. If I was only an inch-_I stretched on my tippy toes-_taller._ I grabbed my deodorant, my special guy-magnet perfume and took my birth control pill quickly.

_Better safe than sorry. _Mom was constantly pressuring me to settle down, but I was only 28. She and Charlie had me fresh out of college, but I still wanted to do things with my life.

I sighed as I came back down to my original height. I tossed the contents into the bag with my undies.

Walking down my stairs, clumsy and klutzy me of course, I tripped and fell down straight onto my ass about 5 stairs. Last time I'd ever fallen down stairs was Senior Prom night. I was walking down Charlie's stairs and my cast was no help, I stumbled down the stairs and wasn't able to go to prom. Mike Newton was my date, _ick!_ and he stayed with me until I forcibly pushed him out the door.

"Son of a bitch that hurt!" I cursed myself. I pulled myself back up by the railing and held my lower back. _That might leave a mark._

I grabbed my keys, jacket and bag full of toiletries and went to my car.

My stomach rumbled and told me I should eat. The first thought that popped in my head was Edwards' diner, but I thought it would be kind of weird and stalker-ish. Instead, I went to Olive Garden.

I got a table for one-sigh-instantly. I ordered my favorite, _Ravioli di Portobello. _Portobello mushroom-filled ravioli in a creamy smoked cheese and sun-dried tomato sauce. _Mmmm._

I waited for my lunch to arrive and I glanced around to see how full Olive Garden was. It looked like someone was having either a birthday party or a gathering.

Minding my own business, I fell forward and my collar bone hit the table. "Ow!" I gripped the table with one hand and my neck with the other.

I turned to see what had hurt me.

A tiny, spiky haired pixie. _What the hell?_

She turned to me, her eyes big and wide, almost bursting from their sockets. "Oh, my god! I am so sorry! I was…walking backwards, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

I took a deep breath, _Ow, that kind of hurts._ And laughing didn't help. Wincing, I answered her, "Yeah, I'll be fine..." I trailed off.

"Are you sure? I hit you pretty hard. I'm Alice Hale." The tiny woman held out her thin, pale hand.

I took her hand slowly. I noticed we were almost the same complexion. I couldn't remember who, but in the back of my head someone else matched our skins. _Who?_

"I'm…" before I could finish she hugged me.

"I'm so sorry; you can't even remember your name because I hit you so hard. Oh, god. What can I do to make it up to you? Please, let me!"

"Can you let me speak?" I smiled at her when she released me, she nodded silently. "I'm Isabella Swan, everyone calls me Bella. Wait, Hale…" _Hale? _"I've heard that somewhere_._" I didn't know my thoughts became my words.

She smiled up at me from her dark eye lashes. I noticed her eyes were the prettiest color of blue, but they had a tint of honey yellow in them.

"Hale Chiropractor?" she hinted.

That jogged my memory. "Yeah! Wait, are you…"

"Jasper Hale's wife, Alice." She smiled when she said wife. They couldn't have been married long if she was still giddy about the name 'wife'.

"Oh. I didn't know Jasper got married."

"Wait, you know Jasper?" she was curious. She walked to the other side of my table and sat beside me. "How?" she continued.

"Uh…way back. I can only remember his name. I just remember hearing and seeing him around campus at WU." I laughed.

She seemed to take this in for a minute. I watched her scrunched, small face relax. "Well, Bella?" I nodded. "We should hang out." She smiled.

I smiled back, but before I could answer I saw the waitress bringing my lunch over and her phone thrilled.

She pulled it out of her pocket, glanced at it briefly and pushed it to her ear.

"Edward?"

_**EPOV**_

"Edward?" Alice spoke.

I sighed, _why was I calling my sister?_ "Yes, Alice."

"Hold on," she spoke to me. I heard her whisper "I'll be right back."

I waited a moment. I couldn't believe I was going to ask my _sister _to help me shop for dinner with Bella-whom I was _not_ going to mention-and some clothes for tonight.

"Alright, what is it Edward?" Alice's voice appeared back into my left ear.

"I-uh, I need some help…"

She sighed impatiently, "What _kind _of help, Edward?" she was in a snotty mood today that was for sure.

"Fine" I muttered. "I need help getting proper food and some clothes for tonight. I-uh have a date."

I heard her giggle a little bit. "Really, Edward? Why'd you call me? Besides the fact that I'm a **great** shopper?"

I sighed. "Because, Alice you're my sister and I would really like some help." I worked up my best brother voice. "Please, Alice." I begged. I knew she'd cave in ten seconds.

"Oh, alright, Edward. What were you thinking for dinner?" I heard her take out a piece of paper.

I thought about it for a moment then laughed. "Omelets."

I heard the skepticism in her voice as she repeated me. "Omelets?"

Laughing again, I nodded and said, "Yes, omelets."

"Well, alright. Were you thinking casual then?" I heard her scratch the paper with a pen as she asked me.

"Yes. Could you get me like a gray shirt or something in that category, please?"

She laughed, "Yes, of course big brother."

"Thanks, Alice. You're the best. I own you one. Can you bring everything over in, say a half hour?"

"A half hour." She was such a smart ass sometimes.

"Alice." I chuckled a bit.

"Okay, half hour. Say, Edward?" she sounded curious,_ uh-oh._

"What?"

"Who's the lucky girl?" she asked.

"MYOB Alice." I said stern and father-like. But then I whispered, "Someone special."

"Aw, Eddie!" she cooed and giggled.

"Oh, shut up Alice." And I hung up.

After I hung up with Alice, I went into my bedroom and layed down for a while. It was only 2 something so, I'd be okay until Alice got here.

I was snoring in minutes.

Deep into sleep, my dream consisted of one thing and one thing only: Bella.

Beautiful, of course, walking towards me all seductive like and I felt myself become hard in my sleep.

"_Edward," she purred. "Come here, Edward." She smiled seductively._

_I walked toward her, intuitively. Her eyes burned into my body, I eye-fucked her and her eyes fucked me._

I came in my pants. _Fuck!_ I shot straight up in my bed, panting. _There goes my boxers…again._

I quickly glanced at the clock with blurry eyes, _5:14 pm_ phew. I sighed. Crap! Alice is supposed to be here in 15 minutes.

I rushed to the bathroom, stripped down and hopped in.

I heard the door bell and my phone ringing as I stepped out of the hot, steaming shower. I was still wet as I walked down to open the door for Alice.

Almost slipping down the stairs, I wiped my feet quickly on the rug before opening the door.

Gripping the towel around my waist, I reached for the door.

It swung open and I stared at the girl on the other side of the door.

"Bella?"

_**BPOV**_

_Edward? What the fuck?_ The tiny spiky hair girl, Alice had answered her phone and said "Edward?" how many Edward's were in Forks? I racked my brain to only find the answer being, not many.

"I'll be right back," Alice whispered to me. I nodded and she walked to the front of Olive Garden.

I watched her lips move as she spoke to 'Edward'. I was never a good lip reader but I tried, and failed.

Squinting to see what Alice was saying to the other person on her silver phone, I watched her pull out a note pad and take a pen off the hostess' booth.

She cocked her head to the side and I watched her lips as they said 'omelets' and her brow furrowed.

_Oh, my mother-fucking god. She's Edward's sister!_ My heart started racing, _do you think she knows about my date with Edward tonight?_ Alice saying 'omelets' wasn't the only thing that made my heart jump, it was when I watched her mouth smoothly, and child-like say 'big brother'.

Alice was walking back to my table in minutes and I had to control myself. Maybe I could smoothly ask who it was…_doubtfully._

Alice sighed as she sat back down across me. She shook her head slightly, "My brother, Edward is so secretive." Then she laughed.

"Your…brother?" I asked dumbly. Hopefully she wouldn't notice how curious I was to know.

"Yes. Edward. He has a date tonight and her won't tell me who. Just to get stuff for…" she paused. "Omelets." She said finally and laughed.

I smiled and laughed with her. I shot up my courage quickly. "Alice, if it's okay, may I ask your brothers last name?"

She smacked the air with her hand, laughing and shaking the question off. "It's Cullen."

I gulped nonchalantly, "Does he own that diner on the corner?" she nodded quickly answering me.

"Oh." I picked up my fork and played with my food.

"Bella, are you alright?" I saw Alice's pale white hand reach across to me.

I nodded. "Bella, don't lie to me." I looked up at her small figure and recovered myself. "I'm not. Thanks, Alice. I can tell we're going to be-"

She smiled, "Great friends?" I laughed as she finished my sentence.

"Alice," I asked shyly, "Will you tell me about your brother?" I hid my eyes beneath my hair. My cheeks flared red.

"Edward?" I nodded so she continued. "He's…he's really sweet. He cares about everyone. When our Mom got sick a few years ago, he didn't leave her side. And she believes that's why she's better now." She leaned in closely and whispered, "Sometimes, I do too." She leaned back into her seat and smiled.

_He's majorly hot, AND he's sweet. Now if there's something I know if that if a man treats his mother well, he'll treat his…ladies well._

I focused my attention back to Alice. Just then a man with a cowboy hat turned the corner and locked eyes with me then fluttered to Alice's.

"There you are, Alice." He said frustrated with searching.

"Sorry, Jasper." She jumped off the chair like a child and went to wrap her arms around his waist. My heart swelled as I saw how in love they were.

He picked up her chin and pulled her small lips to his.

Alice pulled back too soon and I could see Jasper wasn't fully satisfied. I giggled silently. It reminded me of myself this morning with Edward when he'd kissed me and I wanted more. _That was __**this **__morning?_

Jasper held Alice at her waist and Alice guided him over to my table. "Jazz, this is Bella Swan."

Like a southern gentleman, he tilted his hat and said, "Hello Ms. Swan. Didn't we go to-"

I nodded. "Washington University." He smiled and nodded.

Alice smiled at our reverie and turned to Jasper. "Edward needs me to grab some things from the grocery and Wal-mart, do you want to ride with me?" she smiled.

"I wouldn't go anywhere without you Alice…Hale." I watched Jasper and Alice's face light up. I could feel and see the love in the air and it made me embarrassed to be in the same room with them.

I looked down at the table, picking at my food.

"Bella?" I looked up and found Alice's face. "We're going to go, are you okay?"

I smiled, "Yes, thanks Alice. I had a great time." I laughed.

"Me too!" she thrilled. "Here," she handed me her small silver phone. "Put your number in it and we can hang out again."

I went to her contacts and saw Edward's name, my heart swelled again. I tapped the buttons quickly and closed the phone. Alice reached over the table and took her phone back. "Thanks."

I handed her my phone and she did the same. Then she handed it back with a smile. "Thanks."

"Jazz, can you go get the car, please?" she twinkled her eyes and he walked straight outside. _Wow, he must love her a lot._ I sighed.

As soon as Jasper was gone, Alice turned to me. "Alright, spill."

I looked around, confused. "Huh?"

She smacked my loose hand lightly, "Who are you pining over?"

"What are you talking about, Alice?" I was so lost, but not really. Did I honestly want my future best friend-I could feel it-to know I was falling for her brother after one morning? I shrugged my shoulders in my head, _maybe, would it be that bad?_

Accidently speaking my mind I said "Yes."

Alice squealed and I jumped back in my chair. "Yes? Who? Oh, Bella please tell me, I could help." She smiled and winked her eye at me.

I considered it for a moment and sighed. I gave up to a stranger, but just in time to save my butt, Jasper walked back into the restaurant and saw Alice leaning across the table toward me.

"Alice?" he asked. "The...cars…ready" he looked at us strangely.

She held up a finger to his area without looking. "One sec, Jazz. Bella, please tell me!"

Her eyes got sad and I could see the puppy dog eyes behind her big blue honey eyes. _She was using the puppy eyes on a stranger!_

"Alice, it's just someone I like, okay?" unfortunately, I knew that she would settle for my answer.

"Bella." She begged.

I sighed heavily, "Alright!" I threw my hands in the air, I wasn't going to win. I lowered my head, and my face got extremely hot. "Edward." My voice was barely higher than a whisper.

I raised my eyes to look at Alice, her eyes were bulging.

"You like-you like…Edward? _My _Edward? My brother Edward?" her voice went up three octaves. _Oh, no. She's mad._ _Another kick to myself today._

"I'm sorry." I whispered again.

"Bella, why on Earth are you sorry?" she reached her hand out again. I shrugged unable to speak.

"Bella, if you think I'm mad or something, then you're crazy. But I do want to know one thing." She leaned in more again. I nodded silently.

"How-how do you know him?" she asked, confused.

I looked up at her eyes, right in front of me. I decided I might as well just spill my guts while I'm at it. "I-I met him this morning at his diner. We-we kissed."

Her mouth dropped when I finished. "Bella. Let me make sure I'm hearing you right. You…kissed?" I nodded and she screamed and giggled, scaring me and Jasper from a far, to death.

"Shh. Jesus, Alice." I complained.

"Sorry, sorry. I just can't believe that you and my big brother kissed!" her voice rose octaves again. "I'm so happy for you _and _for Edward!" she squealed again.

"Thanks. But we haven't even really…dated. I told you, we just met. But there was something about that moment, and I can't put my finger on it." I sighed and shook my head smiling.

"Good God!" I looked up at Alice. "You're the one, who Edward is having a date with tonight, aren't you?"

I smiled, kind of embarrassed. "Yeah."

"Oh, my god. Bella, I'm so excited. But why omelets?"

I was distracted and then when she said 'omelets' I laughed.

"What?" she asked. I laughed again. "Bella!" she whined.

"That's what I had ordered this morning." More laughter. "But I never got to eat it." I giggled at the memory.

"Isabella Swan, you are strange, but I like you." She smiled and got off the table, walked over to me and gave me a hug.

I smiled back, standing I hadn't realize how short she really was. I hugged her back. "You too, Alice Hale."

For some reason, I felt the need to check the time. Alice pulled back and started to walk to Jasper's side. I looked at my phone, _5:14 pm. Where had the time gone? _I was supposed to be back at work, but no one had called or text me, so I didn't see the urge to really be there.

"Alice," she turned around at my voice. "Where does Edward live?"

She giggled, but without question she wrote down the address. She handed it to me, waved and left. I looked at the address; I notice where the neighborhood was located. _Wow, he must be rich. _But I didn't care if he had money.

I rummaged through my purse and took out money to pay for my 'lunch'. Then grabbed my extra bag and went into the ladies restroom.

I quickly changed into my new clothes, threw my hair up, but in a sexy bun that was easily removable.

I blushed as I walked from the bathroom to the front; I could feel the eyes all around me, staring.

The hostess nodded to me as I walked out the front door. I smiled briefly. I sighed as I sat in my car. It was so quiet that when I started it, it scared. But only made my heart race faster. I couldn't believe what I was doing.

I found Edward's address in my purse and pulled it out. I studied it well and drove off.

After a few stoplights, twists and turns around what it looked to be a forest, I sat in Edward's driveway. I took a couple deep breaths then stepped from my car.

_You can do this, Bella. You can do this._ My mantra was barely working.

Before I approached his door I looked at his house. It was big and beautiful. Glass almost all around, wood and silver lining and stone stairs. _Phew._ The pathway was dirt, but surrounded by big rocks. I walked up the stairs, steadying myself.

Like I haven't already fallen enough today, I had to fall straight on his door bell my hand catching myself on the button and it blared loudly through the door.

I yelped as I fell then tried to get myself up. Only making matters worse, I kept hitting the button as I got myself back up.

I brushed my dress off just as I heard the door open. My hearted racing as is swung open. I looked up and saw Edward, soaking wet, and wrapped in a towel, a very thin towel let's put it that way.

He looked me over once, "Bella?"

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I am sorry it was so long. But if you liked it alot and how long it was, tell me in a review. P.s Thanks for the other reviews on the previous chapters.**

**-Shawna **


	4. Chapter 4: My Bliss

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all character's and places...kinda. I play and dabble with them. I would like to personally dedicate this chapter to Bri! Hope you enjoy hun! Another thing, THIS IS A MATURE STORY 18+ please. :) Review?**

**Playlist for this chapter:**

_The Night Will Go As Follows-The Spill Canvas _**[Edward's Song]**

_This Is For Keeps-The Spill Canvas_

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I looked at her again. "Bella?" I repeated, dumbfounded.

I was still gripping the thin, white towel right at my hipbones. She looked at me once, and her mouth dropped, her eyes popped and I heard a gasp.

From toe to head I eye-fucked her. She wore a short-very short-black dress that had happened to be strapless. My very exposed cock tightened. This silence still dragged on, until she seemed to recover. As I didn't.

She swallowed hard, _oh fuck_. "Edward." She said in a huff. I gripped the towel tighter, "Come in." I ducked my head as I stood to the side of the door. She stepped through and I slowly closed it.

"Why are you here so early?" I asked, still ducking my eyes. When she didn't answer, I had to find her eyes. Those eyes were so captivating. I looked at her; her eyes were hidden from mine as well. "Bella?" she looked at me slowly.

I watched as the blood rushed to her cheeks. Under the towel, my cock tightened again.

She seemed unsure at first. She swayed her answer in her head before answering, "I thought…I _was_ on time." When she'd said that I looked through the kitchen arch to find my microwave's clock time. After a moment, I realized her voice was a bit sad.

The microwave read about 6 o'clock. It was still an hour before I was supposed to get her…from her work. That brought me to my next thought, which I accidently shared with her. "How'd you know where I lived?"

Her head jerked up, and her eyes hid shame. I was worried that it would be something bad. But I think I'd be cool with it if she were stalking me. I smiled, inside and out. _That's hot…but creepy hot._

"I…uh." She hid her face again. "I…met your…" she looked up once then back at her fumbling hands rubbing her forearms. "Sister." She whispered almost too low for me to hear.

_Alice? Damn, _I sighed, _I knew she was something to do with this..._My thoughts trailed off. Then I thought of something else.

"You met Alice?" I asked. She nodded silently. "Were you the once she was talking to when I called earlier." She nodded again, leaving her eyes hidden from me.

I was still standing half naked in my doorway and Bella was ashamed of finding my house because of Alice.

"Bella, it's okay." I was going to reach out to her, but I might have lost my towel. She slowly raised her eyes again and met mine. But before she did, her eyes trailed my body once more.

She nodded again. I wished she'd speak. "I'm going to go change and I'll be back down, you can sit in the den until I'm back, okay?" she nodded…again.

I missed her voice; I was going to have to get her talking…soon. I guided her to the den and went upstairs, sprinting.

I was almost completely devoured in my clothes from throwing them around, until I remembered that I had already picked out my clothes incase Alice didn't show. I threw on jeans and a white tee, and headed back downstairs.

The shower was almost a waste because I was almost sweating by the time I walked into the den.

Bella sat on the edge of the L-shaped white couch facing the big window and TV. I walked slowly to her side. "Are you okay? Would you like something to drink?" another nod. _Damn it, talk already. _Like it wasn't already awkward and weird.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and went back to the den. I'd noticed Bella had almost sat completely back into the couch when I'd returned.

I sat opposite her when I'd given her the water. She opened it and took a sip lightly. The way her lips rounded the tip of the bottle made my readjust myself. _This is getting out of hand!_

"Alright," she looked at me when I first spoke. "Talk." She looked at me weird. "Why aren't you talking?"

She started to speak, but the door bell rang again. "Hold on." I dashed for it.

I swung the door open. Alice walked through, like she owned the place, holding two big bags.

"Here's dinner and-" she looked at my clothes, "-the attire." She sat the bags on the kitchen island and stood with her small hands on her smaller hips. "Anything else?" she still looked pissed.

My eyes kept darting back to the den, _I wonder if Alice can see Bella from here. What if Bella can see or hear us?_

"What, Edward? Speak." Alice tapped her foot lightly.

"Thanks, you can go now." I started to rush her toward the front door.

"What?" she looked at me and pushed my hands away from her. "Why?" It took her a moment to realize the situation. I stared at her intently. "OH!" she almost screamed, and then brought herself back down to a quiet whisper. "She's here?"

I nodded, "So, go." She smiled up at me, I groaned. "Alice, please just go."

She shoulders huffed over as she sighed. She pulled me down for a hug and whispered a death threat in my ear. "Don't hurt her, or else." I pulled out of the hug and looked at her.

She pointed her tiny first finger at me, making it a promise. I held my hands up in defeat. "I won't." I smiled. "Thanks, again."

Alice left in moments. I went back to Bella, in the den by herself.

I sat where I had been before. "Sorry." I pointed where Alice had just left. "Alice."

Finally, Bella smiled and giggled, but still hid her eyes. "You were saying," I prompted her.

"I've met her." She said softly. Then she looked at me. I wasn't far away, so I couldn't help myself.

I gripped the back of her head and pulled it toward me. I heard her gasp as our mouths met.

The spark was back from this morning and it was amazing. The kiss was soft and gentle. I was surprised when she'd granted me entrance to her mouth, but I took it selfishly. We wrestled for moments, and then she entered mine. She tasted amazing; _I wonder what else of her tastes good._ My inner pervert got the best of me.

She moaned then groaned as I pulled away. Her pouty lip from the diner was back. I laughed. "I'm sorry." Our eyes were close, and I could feel her breath on my face. I got lost in her eyes.

She shook her head, "Don't be." Her eyes lit up with fire. _She's trouble. _She smiled devilishly.

_**BPOV**_

Still panting, I spoke. "Don't be." _Why on Earth was he sorry? That was…beyond words._ I smiled.

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment then he spoke of food and my stomach rumbled. I wasn't sure why, I'd just came from lunch. _I'd barely eaten at all today. My stomach was full of something else._

He laughed as I looked down at my waist frustrated. He led me to the kitchen where he began to make dinner. I hopped on the island and waited silently.

I relaxed back on the island in the middle of the big kitchen. Swinging my legs lightly. Then Edward turned around from the stove and saw me sitting there.

At first I was scared because I didn't know if I wasn't supposed to be on it, but he seemed excited. I looked at him, head to toe. And notice the bulged. I thanked God for this moment.

Edward turned around from the stove and looked me over. I'd forgotten I was wearing my short black dress until I saw his eyes on my bare legs. I stopped kicking them, and then Edward walked slowly over to me. Placing himself between my legs.

He leaned forward, towards my face. We were almost Eskimo kissing until I grabbed his head like he did mine a few minutes ago and engulfed his mouth with mine.

He groaned when I'd gripped his hair again. I started to retreated, until he groaned again. He granted me entrance to his mouth, and then moaned as I enter my tongue slowly. I realized I'd mistaken his groans for moans. He liked what I'd been doing.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer. I could feel the fire and spark between us like this morning. I couldn't be the only one, he _had _to feel this.

I pull back from him, needing to breathe. His lips never left my skin. They trailer down my neck, to my collarbone until I pulled his mouth back to mine.

I bit his bottom lip then sucked on his slowly. He kissed me lightly me three times, and then pulled away. I couldn't help myself for the third time today to let my bottom lip out more than the top; to pout.

He smiled again. His smiled was like waking up to the sunrise on a Wednesday morning. I laughed to myself when I'd realized it really was Wednesday.

He looked at me, smiled then untangled himself from my legs. I sighed as he went back to cooking silently.

I watched from behind, and I mean _behind._ I stared mostly at his ass, which was amazing. When he'd shift from foot to foot, I laugh silently.

He was so cute and he didn't even know it. _I can't believe this is happening to me_.

I looked at Edward's backside, and couldn't understand why I'd only just met this man this morning in his diner. And it had only been pure luck that I'd chosen _his _diner and that _he _was _my_ waiter. I was having some major luck today and I didn't know why.

Confidence was there too. And I didn't know why. He made this sexy side of me come out all of the time. Well, today because I'd just met him. _I just met him._ That sounds _so _bad.

I was staring at the floor and my dangling feet which had stopped swaying when Edward turned back around.

I felt Edward's finger until my chin as my eyes found his. "Why so glum?" he asked lightly.

He fixed a hair, which had fallen and put it back behind my ear. I shivered at his gentle touch. My shrug was his answer.

"Tell me, Bella." He looked right into my eyes, looking for the answer.

"It's just that…we _just _met." I said in a small voice.

He understood quickly. "Oh, Bella. I know." He pulled me into his chest.

His arms wrapped around me lightly, and then he sighed. "But it feels so right, right?"

I had to agree with him there. Everything, this, being in his arms. Everything felt right. I nodded against his chest.

He pulled back to look at me. "Bella, I don't know why, but it feels right. To be right here," he looked at the space between us. "Feels so right. And I don't like being anywhere else."

I needed to speak, because I felt so much the same. "Edward, it's early, but I don't want to be anywhere else either. The sound of your voice brings me home."

He smiled and hugged me tighter again. When he started to pull away, I held on tighter. I wasn't ready for him to leave my side yet.

Edward leaned backward and stared at me for a second. I could tell what he was thinking. I pulled his head down and looked at him. And then I closed my eyes.

His mouth was on mine before I even had my eyes completely closed.

We were lost in each other again. I'd finally found my happiness, and I didn't care if it was in just one day. I was happy in Edward's arms. I was happy in Edward's eyes, in his lips, in his life.

I wrapped my legs around his waist again, tighter so he couldn't escape as easily. He smiled under the kisses as my legs tightened.

My heels pushed his pelvis toward me. I could feel his bulged on my thigh. I scooted, nonchalantly, to the edge of the counted. His cock, beneath the jeans, was touching me closer now.

My head fell back and he began kissing my neck once more. His hands found the arch of my back, slowly reaching my hips then my ass. He pulled me closer, as if we weren't close enough.

I was panting as his lips got close to my breasts but then he started to pull back. _He can't tease like this! _My eyes popped wide as he stopped kissing my collarbone.

He smiled at me. _Devilish little…_ Edward grabbed my legs, intertwined, around his hips and released himself from my captive. I groaned. _Another try, failed._

He turned to the stove; the omelets were almost burnt because of our hot _hot _make out sessions. I smiled; he'd might as well just give up on the omelets and settle for me. I giggled, Edward turned to look at me. I stared back at him as if nothing happened.

But of course, my stomach growled. And I think it wanted food, but I wanted Edward.

He turned around to me with two small plates, omelets on both.

_**EPOV**_

Bella hopped off the island as I lured her to the table with the omelets.

We sat next each other and began to eat. I could tell she was starved, she ate all her omelet in a few bites, but they were small bites because most of the omelets were burnt.

I watched her eat what little omelet there was. She moaned lightly as it went down her throat. My cocked jumped. I smiled at her and she dipped her head lightly.

We finished eating and sat there for a moment.

She smiled to herself. "What are you thinking?" I had to know. Her eyes didn't tell me much.

"I'd never thought that your little diner could…" she trailed off.

"Could what?"

She smiled again, the blood flowing to her cheeks. _Why did she torture me like this?_ "Could bring me this much happiness, especially in one day. A day that's not even over." She sighed.

I leaned toward her and smiled. "Me neither."

She mirrored me then gently kissed me on the lips. _Teaser!_ It was not very hard for me to picture myself with this woman for the rest of eternity. When I'd seen her this morning, I knew there was something. Something about her that I just _had _to have.

Bella looked at me and smiled. "What are _you _thinking?" she asked.

I chuckled lightly. "Can I sing you a song?" I couldn't believe what I'd just said. _Oh, no._ I'd just blurted out the first thing I'd thought of, crap!

During the hours I'd been home from the diner this morning, I couldn't get a song out of my head. So I'd taken it upon myself to write everything down.

She looked surprised. She was in for one. I'd never sang in front of anyone before, not even Alice or my family or exes.

"Y-yes." She said lightly. This was going to be good. I sighed.

I took her hand and pulled her to the den where my guitar and piano was.

She stopped at the opening of the den while I walked over to retrieve my guitar. Bella sank into the couch as I sat across her.

I began to strum the guitar lightly. It was still in tune from earlier today. I looked up at Bella. Her face was stunned. My fingers slid up and down the cords, plucking each one individually and I began to sing.

_In a romantic fashion_

_I will experiment with my fear right before her eyes_

_And every smile that's unveiled will be soaked_

_In my nervous charm_

_Then I'll say _

_"Is everything alright? _

_There's been a few things I've been meaning _

_To let go of tonight" _

_And she will say _

_"Everything's just fine _

_So you can put an end to your worrying mind" _

_And then our lips will collide_

Bella's face lit up and her face crushed mine.

She kissed me intensely then it began to soften. We melted into each other's mouths at once. _This is where I'm supposed to be, forever._

I pulled away and continued to sing while her cheeks blushed and looked at me in awe.

_[Chorus]The August sky will then bare witness _

_To a brand new chapter with torn up pages _

_When the planets align, I can feel the gates opening _

_To my courage _

_As I proceed to run my fingers through her hair _

_And forget everyone who's jaded, 'cause they don't matter _

_And I don't care_

I strummed a few more cords, staring into Bella's chocolate eyes that will hold me hostage for eternity.

_In a confident fashion _

_I will admit my deepest and darkest to her _

_And every gaze across the table _

_Will send my unsuspecting body into shock_

_Then I'll say _

_"Would you like to go inside? _

_And forget the world and the rules _

_By which we are to abide" _

_And she will say _

_"There's nothing I want more" _

_As we step into the room, turn off the lights and close the door_

I sang the chorus once more. Bella began to cry softly. _Tears of joy, _I repeated in my head. _Tears of joy._

_Brash and hopeful _

_That my luck will not perish tonight _

_When the overcast tries to kill me _

_It's your slow motion rain _

_That falls warm on my neck that keeps me alive_

I continued this line for two more times, more intense each moment. Bella's tears were coming softer and faster now. But her eyes never left mine. I wanted to comfort her, but I needed her to hear my song…for her.

_Consider this song a testament her_

_Of my devotion to your saccharine scent _

_And to be completely honest _

_You're not like all the rest _

_You're not like all the rest_

_Consider this song a testament _

_Of my devotion to your saccharine scent _

_And to be completely honest _

_You're not like all the rest _

_You're not like all the rest _

_Oh no, you're not like all the rest _

_You're not like all the rest _

_You're not like all the rest _

When I got to the last line, Bella smiled and another tear ran down her cheek.

_**BPOV**_

_You're not like all the rest _

_Oh, my god._ "Edward." I said in a shaky voice. I couldn't believe he'd written a song for me, but _about _me? And I couldn't believe that it was _so _beautiful I began crying. _I'm such an idiot. _I wiped away the extra tears quickly with the back of my hand.

Edward stopped strumming-_which was completely and extremely sexy-_ his guitar and put it to the side of the couch. He folded his hands in his lap and sat there, silent.

"Edward." He looked at me, ashamed. "That was…beautiful." I leaned over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you…thank you….thank you." I said in between kisses.

I began to kiss him all over his face, down his neck and beyond. I climb onto his lap and straddled, staring into his eyes. His emerald green eyes, _sigh _were so beautiful and captivating. It's like he knew he had me since this morning.

"I'm glad you liked the song, Bella." Edward looked at me, surprised by my actions of sitting on him. I stifled a giggle and looked back into his eyes.

We stared at each other for moments. Then I curled into his chest slowly and he held me there.

My cheek to his collarbone and my hand gripping his shirt lightly. _Oops._ I accidently crumpled it. I released his shirt, but proceeded to raise it off of him.

He looked at me, but lifted his arms to help remove the shirt. I blushed as it was stuck on his head. My eyes dropped to his torso. _Holy shit._I was wet, instantly.

I'd seen his body earlier, but how was it my luck was still with me tonight. And before, he was soaking, which made it a lot harder to _not _stare at him.

The shirt was completely off him now and I was having a difficult time of keeping my eyes off his abs.

He was so pale, that it made me look almost normal. I blame my Mother's albino and Charlie's lack of sun.

I ran my hands down his chest lightly; tingling him with my some-what long nails. It'd taken me months to get them this long. I felt him shiver beneath me, but I also felt something else to.

Like something had joined us at that moment. Something beneath my ass, but right at my crotch. My eyes bulged and I blushed then smiled.

I could feel Edward's hardness under me, and that made me even more wet. Edward began rubbing his hands up and down my back. His fingers slowly found the bottom of my dress, that'd I forgotten again I was wearing.

He was rubbed my thighs lightly, and then jerked me forward to feel himself more. At that moment, I gasped and my lips found his fiercely.

I grinded on him and kept getting wetter, which surprised me.

"Edward…" I moaned into his ear. He kept kissing my neck and along my collarbone, "Hmm."

"Edward, take me upstairs please." I begged to have him now.

He looked at me in shock, debated it a moment then picked me up into his arms, his lips never leaving mine and carried me up the stairs.

_**EPOV**_

I kissed Bella the whole way upstairs, I didn't know how we made it, she was small but my eyes were closed as I carried her. She was as light as a feather.

I was completely mistaken as she asked me to take her to my room. But I couldn't say no to her. I'd give her all she wanted. And I was ecstatic that she wanted _me_.

We stopped at the front of my bedroom and I set her down on her feet slowly. She turned around looking into the dark room. I saw her squint, so I turned on the light.

The room lit up and I saw her look over my room. It definitely wasn't a total man's room. It had pale white walls, tan curtains over the dark windows outside, a big chandelier in the middle of the room on the ceiling. And the bed was my favorite part, not only for sleep but for moments like this…with Bella.

A giant headboard framed the bed, brown framing and white with light gray stripes. Around the bottom of the bed had the same stripes as well. I wasn't picky, but my Mother, Esme made me get white sheets and pillows. A light tan comforter settled on the top mattress.

I kicked myself internally for not cleaning my room when I changed. My closet was still a mess. I watched as Bella eyed it carefully then laughed.

"What?" I asked innocently.

She turned back around to stare at me with those big, brown Bambi eyes. "Nothing." Then she giggled.

I pulled her face back up to mine; I hated when she hid her eyes from me. I brought our lips back together slowly.

She stood on her tippy toes to reach me, I picked her up quickly and she straddled me in the air.

I carried her again and layed her gently on the bed.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" I needed to know. She immediately took me serious.

"Yes. Edward, I want you…now, please." The way she said _anything _made my cock jump and squeeze.

"Okay." I whispered. I started to step away to remove the rest of my clothes, but then she sat up.

"But…" _Oh, no not the 'but'._ "Could I have a moment?" she eyes the bathroom and bit her lip lightly. I smiled and nodded. She rushed off to the bathroom and shut the door softly, leaving it open a crack.

I wanted to do this right, so I found my favorite songs from one of my favorite bands and put it into the stereo. Then I dimmed the lights slowly.

I waited until I saw Bella's hand pop out from the inside of the door to push play. "This Is for Keeps" started playing and Bella stepped out behind the bathroom door.

She was still in her dress, but she'd taken down her pinned up hair. _Thank God, I wanted to run my fingers through it._

She walked toward me, gracefully. She wrapped her arms around my bare waist and pulled me to her body.

She eyed my jeans then looked up at me. She bit her lip again. "You won't need those." She started to unbutton my pants while still looking up at me.

Bella looked back down to unzip them now and she eyed my bulge. I laughed to myself. She looked back at me quickly. I covered her hands, moving them out of the way and stepped out of my jeans.

My dark boxers hid myself well. She gently pulled her dress down and it slipped to the white but dark floor. I grabbed her and pulled her to me. She gasped as I pulled her mouth to mine.

I pushed her toward the bed and her almost bare body layed beneath me. I looked at her once, knowing she was self conscious. Her body was amazing. She was thin, but had curves in all the right places. Her matching black bra and panties hid the most secretive places.

We began kissing again because she pulled my eyes away from her body and to her eyes. I pulled back once to look at her. "Edward…" she pleaded.

I resumed kissing her, all along her jaw, her neck and across her collarbone again. She released light moans as I got further down her body.

I stopped between her breasts, squeezing each one separately. Then she surprised me by removing the strapless bra. I suckled on them for a moment as she moaned more.

Down her stomach, I got closer as she did too. I kissed her navel and she moaned. I smiled and went down further. I could smell how aroused she was and it made me rock hard-er.

She arched her back as I began to remove her panties slowly. I tossed her underwear on the floor behind me and felt her body beneath me. She moaned as I felt my way back to her breasts.

In a swift and impressing movement, she took her feet and pulled my boxers down. I chuckled softly to myself as she gasped and gawked at my size.

Her cheeks filled with blood and she looked down, removing her eyes from my cock. I kicked my boxers away and leaned over her.

She felt my body on hers and glanced back at me, her eyes never leaving mine. I gave her that 'Are you sure?' look, but I knew we were too far to say no, and she gave me that 'Shut up and fuck me' look.

I teased her a bit before sliding inside her. She gasped and moaned as she took all of me in.

"Edward…" she moaned as I began to pump. She was so wet and it felt so good. I never thought that when she walked in to my diner, _MINE, _that this would be happening right now.

We took it slow, but when she yelled "Fuck me, Edward!" I pumped faster, which felt even more amazing.

She moaned as I stuck to the rhythm and kissed her and licked her nipples and squeezed them a couple times. I rubbed her clit and knew she was close.

I would have blown my load way back before, but I waited for her.

I circled her clit a few more times and she moaned.

"Edward…oh god." She panted as I pumped more and more. A few seconds later, "Edward!" she screamed my name as she came. I came with her, calling her name as well.

_**BPOV**_

We layed there, panting for a moment; coming down from our high of ecstasy. Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me again.

I played the day back again through my head as his chin rested on my shoulder.

When I walked into Edward's diner for breakfast this morning, I'd never thought that I'd be laying here in this beautiful man's arms after the greatest sex of my life. But sex wasn't the only thing I loved about this man, _oh my god, love._

I loved this man, he needed to know. I turned my head to Edward's face still on my shoulder.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to the punch. "I love you, Isabella Swan." My heart swelled as he called me by my full name.

"I love you, too, Edward Cullen." I smiled back to him.

I turned my head back and continued to replay the day. It made me laugh when Angela had walked in on me when I'd masturbated to the man I'd just made love to. Edward looked at me weird when I made us shake from my laughter, I shook it off.

I rolled over in his arms to face him; his face would always be in my head. I curled into his chest once more and fell asleep.

When I woke the next morning, still naked, I heard Edward in the shower singing the song he sang me last night.

I opened the bathroom door quietly and tip-toed to the shower. I felt sneaky the way there, but also clumsy from almost face planting the floor. _Stupid rug._

Edward continued to sing, his back to me. I laughed silently as I could see his ass from the clear shower door.

I undressed and opened the shower door seductively.

Edward turned around quickly, scared then saw it was me, naked.

"Got room for one more?" I asked and fluttered my hair over my shoulder. I looked him over, _Mmmm _and bit my lip.

"Always." I stepped into the shower and hugged him.

We washed each other's hair, well he washed mine since I couldn't reach his and I was _not _standing on the bench so I could fall to my death. But a part of my felt that Edward would never let anything happen to me, ever.

After the quickie in the shower, we laughed and dried off. Edward dried my hair for me, but I couldn't stay away from his face for long.

I turned around, stood on the tip of my toes and kissed him.

_This was my bliss._

* * *

**A/N: Might take a while to post Chapter 5. Haven't started yet, but I hope you can live on this for a while. Haha. Bri, hope you liked. I know you were dying..ish.**

**Review's are what I live on. THANKS! :) **

**-Shawna**


	5. Chapter 5: Family Part 1

**A/N:****Let me begin by thanking each and every one of you. I know this has only 8 reviews, but I'm looking forward to more. I almost began to get bored with this story but I know Bri likes it, so I decided "What the hell?" and kept on going. I'll dedicate this Chapter to you, Bri! :)**

**Also, Stephenie Meyer owns all characters, I play like IrishTwiFicter and Bri740. :)**

**Well enjoy Chapter 5! :) Review please! :)**

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I knew that bliss can never last. After two weeks, Edward asked me to meet his family. _Shit._

"Come on, Bella. They won't bite, it's not like they're Vampires." He'd laughed it off when I kept repeating 'no'.

He eventually got me to say yes, and now we're standing on they're porch.

My stomach was in knots, I gripped Edward's hand tighter.

"Bella, calm down." He kissed me on the cheek. He was right. _Get it together, Swan! _I started to hum Edward's song he sang me almost everynight.

Edward looked down at me and smiled. He reached for the doorbell but a blond man opened the door before he could even touch it.

"Edward!" the blond man said with glee. He stepped from the door and pulled Edward into a hug, detaching our hands. Then he turned to me, "And you must be, Bella!"

I nodded weakly and yelped silently when he pulled _me _into a bear hug.

Edward was laughing at my shocked face. "Bella, this is Carlisle, my father."

A few nights ago, Edward had told me all about his family. He was adopted when he was 12. His parent's were dying from a special disease that he couldn't quite mention. I knew it was hard on him to speak of his birth parents, so I didn't push it.

"Come in, come in." Carlisle rushed Edward and I into the house.

There was only one word that could actually describe the Cullen's home. _Huge!_ I mean, it was dumb to just make the notice _after _walking in the door, the outside was big too, but the night didn't completely show that. All I could tell was, it was huge and lightly painted yellow.

I just couldn't believe how much bigger it was, especially compared to Edward's "mansion". He laughed at me when I told him the next night I stayed.

I gasped, aloud when I walked through the door.

Just the _foyer_ was amazing, I wondered what the rest of the home looked like. I say home, because it wasn't just a _house_.

The _foyer _was beautiful. Twin staircases on each side, with a walk-through living room on the other side. Simple, white and yellow and the railings were gorgeous; black with swirls.

I looked up to the top of the staircase's balcony and there was a woman, middle-aged who saw me, yelped and ran down the stairs; almost falling.

"Oh, my! Oh, my!" she screamed and held out her hands toward me. "You're Bella?" she asked. I nodded again. She rested her hands on my shoulders, and then when I nodded she pulled me into a hug. _How many times it this going to happen tonight? _I gasped as she jerked me forward.

I looked up at Edward, "This is Esme, my mother for all intent and purposes." He smiled at Esme.

"Welcome to our home, Bella." Carlisle put his arm around Esme. They were so beautiful, just like Edward. And pale, like Edward too. _Weird, _I shook it off.

"It's nice to meet you both, and thank you for having me." I spoke for the first time and smiled.

Even though I'm 28, I was still a nervous wreck the whole night.

Carlisle and Esme led us to the dining room for dinner, which was exquisite. I felt like I was eating at a four-star restaurant and I told Esme that. To which she replied, "I'm going to like you, Bella Swan."

Alice and Jasper, Edward's brother, Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie joined us short after my arrival.

Rosalie was really pretty, like _really, really _pretty. I could see why Emmett liked her. But honestly, she was a total snob sometimes.

Alice, of course, came screaming down the stairs, "Bella! Bella!" and gave me a hug. Then she looked over at Edward and whispered to him, "It's about damn time." I giggled at that.

Sitting around the Cullen's dinner table, I could see myself becoming closer and more intertwined with this family.

Edward and I were holding hands under the table and occasionally he would bring our hands up, still linked, and kiss the back of mine. This would make me look at him, smiled and blush.

Alice was watching us the whole time, and that made me blush even more. And I could tell Rosalie was giving me the stink-eye. It made an invisible hole in the side of my head. I didn't know what her problem was; _maybe I could ask Alice_…

The rest of the night carried on. After dinner, Edward took me on a tour of the house, every room I got more and more impressed.

He showed me the study first. I thought it was weird looking, because of the green walls, but it grew on me; the paisley curtains were awesome.

"This is amazing, Edward." I sighed and awed at the room.

He surprised me by coming up behind me, placing his hands on my hips and pulling me into him.

"Edward," I gasped. "We're at your parents, no." This was the first time I'd ever said no to Edward, he didn't take it well.

I heard a smile in his voice, "No?" I turned around in his grip to look up at him. "You don't scare me, Cullen." I smiled.

Standing in the middle of the room, Edward pushed me onto the small lounge couch by the window.

I screamed as I fell and he fell onto me. I could feel him more, and I liked it.

He immediately shut me up by sticking his tongue in my mouth. I moaned involuntarily. He tasted too good, _how could I resist?_

Momentarily, we were interrupted with cleared throat. We both looked toward the door, which was _still _open. _Mental kick._

I smiled sheepishly toward Alice, standing awkwardly in the doorway. Edward slowly sat beside me, eyes on Alice.

Silence. Finally _I _cleared _my_ throat. Alice smiled at me sincerely and winked.

"Well," she cleared her throat again when Edward had looked toward me. "I was just coming to say Goodnight, Jazz and I are leaving." She spoke only to me.

I smiled. "Thanks, Alice. It was good seeing you again." I elbowed Edward.

"'Night Alice." Edward smiled slightly.

"Goodnight, Bella." She smiled. "Edward." Alice strode off down the stairs.

"Edward," looked at me. "What's wrong?"

He held me tighter in his arms. "Nothing." Even though I was terrible at lying, he was worse. He couldn't keep anything away from me, just like I couldn't from him.

"Don't lie. Tell me." I layed onto him. He didn't speak. "Seriously, Edward. Just tell me."

He sighed and looked me in the eyes. "I-I'm just mad." I looked at him questioningly. "Because, Alice got to know you before I did."

I smiled at him and placed my hand on his cheek, "But you and Alice could never compare. You're my true love."

He kissed me once, "As you are mine."

Edward continued to show me the rest of the house. When we got to the last room on the top floor, Edward stopped before he opened the door.

He turned to look at me, "Yeah, this is my old room before I moved out." I nodded and he opened the door ajar. I stepped forward and he opened it more.

I gasped at the beauty of his room. "Edward." I shook my head in awe. There was a small couch alongside the giant windows. "It's so light and open, you know?"

I'll admit it was messy, but I could definitely see a teenage Edward living here. "When did you move out?" I asked casually, looking at his books.

"17." He answered. I turned to look at him, his back was turned.

Along the other wall were music and more music. "Wow, you have _so _much music." I said picking up random CDs and reading the bands.

He had a giant sound system smack dab in the middle of the music shelves. "Edward this is amazing. I wouldn't want to leave."

I turned around to see Edward watching me. "Why did you leave?" I asked, his eyes turned sad.

He stared at me for a moment. "I didn't leave. I was kicked out." I walked casually over to him, "Can I ask why?"

"I'll explain later. Esme made dessert and Alice is missing out, we should go." His smile that I adored surprised me as he spoke of Esme. I laughed and we went back to the kitchen.

Edward was wrong, Alice had stayed for dessert and I laughed. But he was right, Esme made the most delicious chocolate cheesecake I've ever eaten.

With each bite I moaned as it slide down my throat. _That's normal, right?_ "Esme, this is amazing!" I yelled to her in the kitchen.

"Thanks, hon. I'll give you the recipe." She called to me.

After dessert, I helped Esme clear the table of everyone's dinner and dessert plates.

"I'm really glad you came, Bella. You know, Edward's never brought a girl home before. I'd say he really likes you." Esme said as she started washing plates.

I was silent as I took the plates from her and dried them. I knew that Edward had said he loved me, but I was unsure if it was because of the mad love we made or what.

"Am I really the first?" I accidently spoke my thoughts to Esme.

"Yes!" she whispered. "And I'm so happy Edward has found you. I see a change in him that I've never seen before."

Esme and I finished washing the dishes just as Carlisle and Edward walked in the room.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked me politely. I nodded.

"Thank you, Carlisle and Esme, for having me." I looked back and forth at them and smiled as they found each other's arms.

"We're very glad you have had you, Bella. Come back _any _time." Carlisle stated.

Edward escorted me out to his Volvo after I hugged them goodbye and waved to Emmett but he ran and picked me up.

"Now, see that wasn't so bad," Edward said as he opened the passenger side door for me.

I laughed as he closed the door, walked around and got in the driver's side. "No, I suppose not. But I really like you're family."

Edward's laugh was the music to my ears. As we pulled away I said jokingly; "Now you've got to meet _my _family."

_**EPOV**_

Carlisle and I went into the den to speak as Bella and Esme washed dinner away.

My father sat down and patted the seat beside him, "Come sit, son." I laughed and went to sit beside him.

"Bella seems like a pretty nice young women, Edward." He said casually. I nodded, "Yes, she is."

We sat in silence for a moment, it was never tense with my adoptive father, because I was only 12 and I envy Carlisle.

"Don't play with me son," I looked at him questioningly. "I can see it in your eyes when you look at her, Edward. You love her."

My mouth dropped as did my head. "Yes, I do." I admitted. He patted my back gently. "It's alright; I knew I loved your mo-Esme when I first laid eyes on her."

He thought he covered it up, but I heard his slip. He knew I didn't like talking about my birth mother. Carlisle had taken me out of her care because she was sick with leukemia. He had diagnosed her 2 weeks before she died.

I can remember playing with her as a child in our backyard. She'd chase me around with the hose because we didn't have a pool or a sprinkler.

My eyes snapped back open as I was brought back to reality.

We heard Esme and Bella finished up the dishes and rose to meet them. I walked in first, Carlisle followed behind me.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Bella as she turned around. She nodded so I went to her side casually.

"Thank you, Carlisle and Esme, for having me." Bella spoke from my side to my parents.

"We're very glad you have had you, Bella. Come back _any _time." Carlisle was always over enthused to have people over.

They hugged and then I began to escort her to my car but she spotted Emmett and waved goodbye.

"Oh, no you don't!" he shouted and jumped over the back of the couch. Bella looked quite frightened, but I knew Emmett wouldn't dare hurt her.

He instead charged toward us and picked her up in his one-of-a-kind Emmett Bear Hug. She was laughed and screaming as him to put her down. He did eventually, only with me eyeing him.

After Emmett hugged Bella in a small hug again and punched me in the arm lightly, I took her to the Volvo.

"Now, see that wasn't so bad," I said as I opened the passenger side door for Bella.

I heard her laughing as I closed the door, walked around and got in the driver's side. "No, I suppose not. But I really like you're family." She said laughing.

Hearing her laugh always made me laugh, I began to laugh with her as we pulled away and then she said laughing; "Now you've got to meet _my _family." I gulped internally.

Bella's Dad is Chief Swan. I learned to always stayed_ away _from cops.

We drove back to my place in almost complete silence. "When?" I asked as we pulled up my drive.

I looked over to Bella and smiled. She fell asleep. I tried not to laugh hard as I picked her up from the car and carried her inside.

I layed her in our bed and took her shoes off. After I got Bella changed into her sweats and tank top I went into the bathroom to shower.

This had been a long day and if Bella and I went to her parent's house tomorrow then it would be _another _long day.

After I got out of the shower, I walked silently into our room to change for bed. Something felt different, empty almost.

I looked at the bed. _Where the fuck did Bella go?_ I almost started to panic as I quickly slipped on some sweats.

"Bella!" I shouted.

"What? Why are you yelling?" she came from the balcony covering her hears and furrowing her brow. _That was so sexy._

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know where you went…" I trailed off walking to her. I glanced down are her. The rims of her eyes were bright red, had they been like that when I carried her in?

"Bella, love. What's wrong?" I asked pulling her into me. It didn't take long, as soon as my arms were around her, the tears began to flow.

My feet started to prickle from standing too long so I picked Bella up and sat her on my lap as I sank in our bed.

I shh'd her and rubbed her back until she was ready to talk. I rocked her in my arms and soon she relaxed. "Bella?" _She fell asleep again_.

I layed her back on the bed and crawl next to her, wrapping myself around her body. We slept like this almost every night, just feeling that each other was there.

When I woke in the morning, I was facing the bathroom, I rolled over to find Bella, but she was missing again. I decided not to yell, learned from last night, so I just said, "Bella?"

**_Nothing._ **I got up from bed and walked to the bathroom, "Bella?" I looked all over the room, and went to the balcony where she was last night.

I ran down stairs in a panic to find Bella nowhere. Not in the den, not in the kitchen, nowhere.

Where could she have gone?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie. I had to end it somewhere. Sorry it's kinda short, Bri's been buggin' about it. Ha. :)**

**I'm not sure when I'm posting yet. Haven't even started on 6...sorry. Hope it to be soon. I'm writing other things. **

**But...REVIEW please. (: If I get 15+ reviews, I'll post faster! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 : History

_**A/N: Here's Chapter 6. Sorry for the cliffie. *grins* Bri, calm down. Here's the chapter you've been waiting for.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, but Covet it mine.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Nothing.**

_I got up from bed and walked to the bathroom, "Bella?" I looked all over the room, and went to the balcony where she was last night._

_I ran down stairs in a panic to find Bella nowhere. Not in the den, not in the kitchen, nowhere._

_Where could she have gone?_

* * *

_**EPOV**_

Panic mode had struck in. I was almost panting as I rummaged through the house. I don't know where she would have gone.

And what was with last night? Not a single word, but a million tears.

I checked the kitchen again, still nothing. "Bella!" I shouted from the front of the counter.

"Mmmm." I heard a groan from the other side of the island. I dashed over.

I gasped as I saw her lying there, shivering and shaking. Her eyes were closed and her lips were blue. _What in the hell?_

Just then a breeze came in from behind me. I turned to see the back kitchen door was standing wide ass open and pitch black outside. I ran and closed it quickly then running back to my love.

She was still shaking and her eyebrows were furrowed as if she was concentrating on something extremely hard.

"Bella, love." I touched her arm and brought it back to myself. She was freezing! "Bella, baby, I'll be back in a second. I'm getting blankets for you." And I ran into the den.

I grabbed each and any blanket I could find. I tried to run back to the kitchen, but the blankets blocked my view and I almost hit the wall.

Bella still layed on the kitchen floor, shaking. Her lips started turning her luscious pink soon after I wrapped her in the 5 blankets I found.

I pulled her onto my lap and held her, rubbing her arms and back trying to transfer my body heat to hers.

I'm not sure how long we sat there, but I fell back asleep. And when I woke, Bella stared at me.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked, groggily.

Her eyes dashed around the room quickly and then back to mine. "Bella?" I rubbed her back soothingly.

She sat up in my lap and then stood, as did I. She stared at me again; I mirrored her, waiting for her to answer me.

Finally her eyes darted from mine straight to the floor. "I'm…sorry." She said in a weak, low voice.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to me. I couldn't bear her sadness. "Bella, baby. It's alright. You have nothing to be sorry for."

She began to pull away. "No, I do." I looked at her, completely confused. I'm sure my look gave it away because she sighed and said, "I have a secret."

_**BPOV**_

"I have a secret." I said, eyeing him. His face was confused, but also beautiful. I wasn't completely if I wanted to tell him about me.

My heart started racing and my breathing became raspy.

Before I knew it, I was in Edward's arms. I looked up at him dazedly, "What happened?" I asked, trying to get my breath back to normal.

He chuckled lightly, still holding me. "You, uhm, fainted." He steadied me flat on my feet and I held onto him.

"Really? How long?" I asked.

He looked me over as if I were unsure of my footing. "Just a minute." He said shaking his head. "Now what were you going to say?" he asked after a moment of placing my feet down again.

I stood across from him, silent. _Could I really tell him?_

I was biting my lip so hard, it could've been bleeding. _HA!_ "Maybe we should go in the den." He nodded, so I walked to the white couch.

We sat in the same places as we had before, across from each other, facing. What would his reaction to it be?

"Alright," he said as he sat down. "What is it?" his tone was almost fatherly. _How I missed Charlie._

Not only was the tone fatherly, it was stern and protecting. I could hear a hint of worry in the back of it too.

My head hung in shame as I whispered my secret to my love.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that." He asked, scooting closer. I held up my hands in protest, making him stay.

After 3 deep breaths, _inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale._ I gulped and spoke my deepest secret of all.

"I'm a Vampire."

I was glad we were sitting, because Edward fainted in the couch. I wanted so badly to comfort him, but he might be scared of the monster across him.

Approximately 2 minutes later, Edward awoke, frightened.

"You're a…a…v-vam-pire." He said through multiple breaths, heavily.

I looked at him and nodded; no expression on my face.

"You're lying!" he shouted at me and stood up. I stayed on the couch as I spoke, "No, I'm not."

Of course, a typical human's response, "Prove it."

"I am only half Vampire." I said, stating. "I'm more human than Vampire, but I do have the Vampire traits."

"W-what are you talking about?" he asked confusingly.

I gestured for him to sit on the couch, "I'll stand thanks." I shrugged.

"My Father is a Vampire and my birth Mother wasn't when they conceived me. She died…giving birth." I explain and Edward gradually lowered himself to the couch, taking it all in.

His eyes dazed out for a moment. "Your family is Vampires." It was more a statement than a question. "Yes…but it is only me and my father."

"But how come you don't burn in the sun!" he shouted across from me.

I laughed, "Myth. Plus, do you ever see any sun here?" His eyebrows rose and furrowed. "But, do you believe me, Edward? Because I _need_ you to believe me. I don't know if I can live without you." Tears stung in my eyes.

Edward looked at me and then stared at the couch below him.

"How long have you been…" he trailed off, but I knew what he was asking.

"All my life, but it's starting to show again. When I was a baby, nothing happened until I turned 16 and then it went away, but now it's back." I explained, shaking my head about the memories.

My 16th birthday was a disaster. I thought I'd gotten a pimple, but on my gums? I didn't smile the entire night and my parents were worried, I told them and they said it was time. So I didn't even get a sweet sixteen party with all my friends.

"We didn't stay in Phoenix long, just when the change began to happen, we drove straight to forks." I didn't know I was still speaking until I heard Edward's sigh.

I looked up to see him staring at me, I couldn't read his face; I didn't know what he was feeling.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it was something I should've but…"I trailed shaking my head. Maybe he'd understand.

His answer surprised me completely. "I don't care, but do I still have to meet your parents?"

I smiled and began to laugh. "You don't care?" I asked afterward. He shook his head, "No. All I know is that before I knew, I loved you and I still do."

Speechless, I stuttered, "R-really?" I wasn't completely sure.

"Yes, really. But I do have a few questions." This was typical.

"Ask away!" I smiled.

"How is it that I couldn't tell?" he asked after a moment of silence, thinking.

There were always multiple ways to hide Vampirism, but being half, was definitely easier. And that's what I told him.

"Because I am only half, most of my body and my reactions are human. I fall, but I can be graceful; sometimes. My eyes are my father's original human eyes, chocolate brown."

As we sat and I explained everything to Edward, sometimes he would sigh or scoff and then more questions would flow from his mouth.

A part of me knew that he was scared; I could tell that when I told him he was. His heart began to race and his breathing became uneven; and of course, he fainted.

I wasn't sure of telling Edward about myself and my family, but I couldn't hold it in anymore; he needed to know.

"Don't you crave…blood though?" his question brought me out of my foggy daze.

His beautiful miraculous sage green eyes were hidden from me and I couldn't read him once more.

I looked at his lush, red-brown head of hair as I spoke. "No, well sometimes, but I like human food a lot more." And then he finally looked at me, I sighed.

"What about…earlier? When you were cold and shaking…" he trailed, but I knew what he was speaking of.

I nodded. "It's part of the change. It usually happens at night time. That's why I snuck out to the balcony last night." Before he could ask, I answered his unspoken thought. "I was crying because I knew what was happening again."

We sat in silence again until he spoke of food; my stomach rumble.

I was grateful that Edward had accepted all of this, but I couldn't help of wondering if he'd ever actually _love _me again. I missed his warm, soothing touch on my arm, my back, my… I stopped myself before the pool began to flood between my thighs.

I stood behind the counter as Edward cooked our brunch: eggs, bacon and sausage. Once again, I was grateful Edward didn't ask too many question about all of this, but I knew it was a normal reaction for all.

After Edward finish making brunch, we sat at the counter and ate in almost complete silence once more.

His eyes gazed behind me onto the glass door. "Why was that open last night?" he asked abruptly.

I turned toward his gaze at the door to pretend I didn't know what he was talking about. When I turned back to him, his gaze was fixed on me.

I stared down at my almost gone plate of seconds before I spoke. My mouth was open, but nothing was coming out.

"I…climb trees." I finally said, my head hung in embarrassment. I felt my cheeks immediately become flushed velvet red as he chuckled a tiny bit.

"And that was also the reason I was cold. It was a bitter night." I smiled up at him. He returned my smile. My heart swelled closed.

We returned to our food and ate again in silence. Just like Esme's food, I couldn't help but moan a slight when the food slid down my throat.

I offered to do the dishes since Edward cooked, but he wouldn't have it. While he did the dirty work, I dashed up the stairs to his room to shower.

I slipped out of my nightie and let it fall over my lush breasts to the floor. As I stepped into the shower, the hot water felt amazing on my back. I was only a tad cold.

As I washed my hair I heard motions out in the bedroom and before I could turn around, Edward was standing next to me in the shower.

I gasped aloud and grabbed my chest as an immediate reaction. "Edward! What are you doing?"

He smiled that crooked smile and I felt my knees go weak. "I thought I told you I didn't care. And I'm dirty, I need a shower too."

I gawked at him again. I watched as his eyes roamed down my body and back to my face three times. I couldn't deny myself in wanting him now more than ever.

"Will you wash me?" his tone shot electricity through me entire form. Water was not the only between my thighs at the moment.

I simply nodded and grabbed the sponge, squeezing it with soap and water. I gently placed his on Edward's back when he turned around. I lathered shoulder to shoulder and down his back and up it slowly.

I dropped the sponge and began using my hands to massage his shoulder blade and down his back. I unhooked the shower head and rinsed off him back moderately.

He turned to face me as I rinsed. In my peripheral vision I saw his endowed erection. I hadn't heard him moan until I kissed him abruptly.

I dropped the shower head and placed my hands on each side of his face, forcefully bringing out lips to each other's.

I moaned as our lips embraced. I'd missed the taste of his lips; it'd been too many hours since I'd been able to touch him. I felt his hand roam across my breast and tenderly squeeze it. A heard moans slip through my lips against his.

"Edward, I've missed this." I said, breathlessly as I glanced at the barely-there space between us. He pecked me on my lips and then nibbled on my earlobe.

"Me. Too." He kissed his way down my neck toward my collarbone and across my shoulder. I felt him bit softly against my skin and I pulled on his hair.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" His face inches from mine.

Breathing heavy, I tried to calm myself to smile at him. "No. I loved it." And before we could exchange anymore words, he slowly lowered his head back to my shoulder and bit me again. I whimpered under him.

"Ed...Edward. I…need…you. P...please." I couldn't take this anymore; I needed to have him, again and again.

His eyes shot me a dark captivating charm of seduction colored with jade green. He pushed me up against the shower wall before I could say anymore.

He licks and sucked on my neck for a moment and then slipped between my folds. I gasped and moaned as I engulf all of him. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him into me more.

I brought his face back to mine as he began thrusting inside of me. "More." I said against him. And he did, again and again. "Faster." He did as I said, once more.

"Oh, God. Bella." He mumbled on my neck, still suckling. I finally noticed what he was doing; marking me. I was his and he was mine.

As he thrusted faster and harder, my moans became untamable. I was almost screaming at the top of my lungs for more by the time I'd came.

"Edward…Ed…Edward!" I felt my walls clamping down around him and I knew he felt it too. He began going faster than before.

In one last thrust, Edward grunted and we both came.

"You're so beautiful, Bella." He kissed me all over my tingling, sensitive skin.

We stepped out of the shower a few minutes later, together and dried off. I couldn't keep my hands to myself, he was just too perfect.

"Bella, baby. If you keep this up," he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. I instantly _felt _him. "I'm going to have to take you to bed early." I smiled up at him. "That sounds like a promise."

He kissed my forehead, down my nose until he found my awaiting lips. I'd do anything for this man. _Anything_.

_**EPOV**_

_She's amazing. And…a Vampire._ It's not like the fucking shit didn't scare the fuck out of me, but I knew I loved her the moment she walked into my diner.

We stood in my bathroom, still intertwined with each other's body. After having shower sex, I felt the need to make sweet love to the woman in my arms. She smiled up at me as I kissed her tenderly.

She was my life now and I would do anything in my power for her. The fact of her being half immortal had scared me shitless, but it didn't matter to me. Nothing matter more than loving her.

"That sounds like a promise." She twinkled her eyes up at me as I had told her to stop teasing me with her hands.

I kissed her nose once again and wrapped the towel around her naked body. I grabbed another towel for myself, hanging it around my hips. She refused to let go of me, or maybe I refused to let her go as we walked into the bedroom.

I steered her to her closet and went to mine. We needed to get dressed; otherwise I wasn't going to be able to let her leave this room for days.

"Baby, get dressed." I looked over at her; she stood staring at the closet, unmoving. "We've got places to go, people to see." I chuckled.

I slipped on my boxers and socks first and then grabbed a pair of my snug jeans. I rummaged through my closet searching for the right tee while she asked, "Who?"

Her voice was completely confused, but I thought she knew. "Well," I pulled my white v-neck down over my head. "We're seeing your Dad."

I couldn't believe what I was saying, I was supposed to be scared, but I knew that this was one thing I needed to do for her. Meet her Vampire father. _Oh, shit. What am I saying?_

"Y-you still want to me my Dad?" she asked, stuttering a tad.

I simply nodded and gulped. "You'd do that for me? Are you sure?" she asked coming closer to me. She bit her lip for a moment. "Because you don't have to it you don't want to."

When she said that I began shaking my head, "No, I have to. You met my family, and they were hell. I think a couple hours with your…Dad will suffice." I choked on Dad because of the thought of seeing him.

She had told me that _she _was only half, but _he _was a complete and full Vampire. _Oh, shit._

After a moment, she began dressing as I went down to the kitchen to clear my thoughts.

_Get it together, Cullen!_ I shouted at myself, internally. I was pacing the kitchen until I felt her gentle touch on my shoulder. "Edward?"

I looked down to her, brows completely furrowed. "What's wrong? Please, tell me." I contemplated for a moment, what was really wrong?

_Scared because I was going to see a Vampire. Worried that I might die. Even more worried that I might lose Bella._

"Are you scared about him being a Vampire?" she asked so calm like, as if it wasn't a scary thing. I nodded.

"It's alright, Edward. He's not going to hurt you." She spoke as if she were talking about a dog, barking at my entrance. "And even if he tried—well he wouldn't. There's something I didn't tell you, Edward." I looked at her, shocked. "It's not bad," she soothed. "We only hunt animals. We don't drink human blood."

Her complete honesty about her being immortal and her father's shocked me to the end of the Earth. "So, you'll be completely fine. I promise."

I took a deep breath of air and exhale in a huff. "Alright. Let's go."

I escorted Bella to the passenger side of my McLaren and swiftly walked to the driver's side. I was close to a panic attack but when I sat down in the car, Bella's hand soothed mine.

We held hands the entire way to Charlie Swan's house. Mine felt hot and sweaty, her's was soft and warm, not to mention inviting.

"We're here." She announced as I pulled into the drive. My heart began pounding as she squeezed my hand. "It's okay." I looked her in the eyes. "I promise."

We got out of the car and walked to the front door. I lifted my free hand and knocked on the door hastily and nervous.

_Well, I'm going to die._

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for another cliffie. I had to, hehe. Click that button below and tell me how you feel. :)**_


End file.
